kingdomheartsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Sora
Sora is de hoofdpersoon van de Kingdom Hearts-serie, evenals een Keyblade gebruiker. Hij is een vrolijke tiener die soms wat simpel lijkt, maar hij is zich zeer bewust van het belang van zijn zoektocht. Hij bezit een sterk gevoel van rechtvaardigheid en een niet aflatend hart. Soms is hij impulsief en snel boos als hij zijn vrienden verdedigd, maar hij is altijd oprecht over wat hij zegt en doet. Hij is ook beste vrienden met Riku en Kairi sinds hij een klein kind was. Sora is vier jaar oud tijdens Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, 14 jaar oud tijdens Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, 15 tijdens Kingdom Hearts II en 16 in Blank Points. Hij woont op Destiny Islands met zijn beste vrienden Riku en Kairi en ze dromen alle drie om weg te gaan van Destiny Islands om uit te zoeken wat er nog meer is. Sora is de originele persoon van zijn eigen Heartless en Roxas, de bron van Xion's herinneringen en de drager van Ventus' hart. Sora's naam is afgeleid van het Japanse woord voor "hemel" Ontwikkeling thumb|Sora's vroege ontwerp. Hoewel Square Enix Mickey Mouse als hoofdpersoon voor de Kingdom Hearts-serie wilde hebben, en Disney Donald Duck als hoofdpersoon wilde, ging de rol uiteindelijk toch naar Sora, omdat Tetsuya Nomura een menselijke hoofdpersoon wilde. In het begin was Sora ontworpen als een jonge leeuw/mens hybride met een kettingzaag-achtig wapen met een leeuwenkop als sleutelhanger. Het samenvoegen van Sora's ontwerp met elementen van Square's voorstel is verwezen door zijn originele kleding, die veel elementen deelt met die van Mickey. Verhaal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep thumb|left|Sora en Riku in ''[[Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep]] Sora en Riku worden weergegeven als beste vrienden en rivalen toen ze opgroeiden. Ze worden vaak gezien rond de eilanden vechtend met houten zwaarden, racen en andere dingen die competitief zijn. Enige tijd voor Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, komt Sora's pasgeboren hart het gewonde hart van Ventus tegen en herstelt het en biedt het aan om hem te helpen zijn hart te herstellen totdat zijn hulp niet meer nodig is. Dit laat hen een verband sluiten met elkaar, en zorgt ervoor dat het gezicht van Vanitas eruit ziet als dat van Sora. Tegen de tijd dat Sora vier jaar oud is, komt hij Terra en Aqua tegen, twee Keyblade gebruikers van de generatie voor hem, op aparte gelegenheden. Hij heeft nooit gesproken met Terra, maar ze hebben elkaar gezien op Destiny Islands. Terra heeft geen interesse in Sora omdat hij niet in staat is zijn potentie te voelen, en is in plaats daarvan aangetrokken door Riku. Aqua herkent hun vriendschap als die van haar met Terra en Ventus en zegt tegen Sora dat hij Riku moet beschermen als hij in de handen van de duisternis valt, waarmee hij akkoord gaat. Ventus heeft de eilanden meerdere keren bezocht, maar heeft Sora nooit gezien. thumb|Sora komt in aanraking met het hart van Ventus. Tegen het einde van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, rusten Sora en Riku op een strand. Wanneer ze zich klaarmaken om naar huis te gaan, voelt Sora zich plotseling verdrietig en huilt een enkele traan. Riku vertelt hem dat er misschien iemand uit een andere wereld die verbonden is met hem verdrietig is en vertelt dat je hem moet proberen te bereiken. Sora sluit zijn ogen en strekt zich uit, wat resulteert in dat hij naar de Awakening wordt gestuurd en daar Ventus's verloren hart tegenkomt. Het is de weg kwijt en moet terugkeren naar de slaap, maar het is terughoudend om dat te doen en vraagt of het een deel kan worden van Sora's hart. Sora aanvaardt het verzoek en zegt dat zo lang als hij het daarmee gelukkig kan maken, hij bereid is om dat te doen. ''Kingdom Hearts Een jaar na de gebeurtenissen van ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, kwam een mysterious klein meisje genaamd Kairi naar hun eilanden van een andere plaats. Ze was geadopteerd door de burgemeester, en Sora en Riku werden al snel vrienden met haar. Een andere dag vonden Sora en Riku een kleine, verborgen grot op hun eilanden. Ze doorzoeken de "Geheime Plaats" en bespreken Kairi en de meteorenregen die recentelijk viel. Ze vinden een deur zonder klink in de achterkant van de grot en, omdat ze hem niet open kregen, vertrekken, maar niet voordat Riku de Keyhole van die wereld ziet. thumb|Sora en Kairi.Tijdens hun jeugd vragen Sora, Kairi en Riku zich vaak af wat er buiten hun kleine wereld ligt. Tegen de tijd dat ze de adolescentie bereiken, besluiten ze om een vlot te bouwen, in de hoop te zeilen naar andere werelden. De dag dat ze beginnen met de constructie, valt Sora in slaap op het strand, en heeft een rare droom waarin hij door een vreemd, donker gebied loopt en vecht tegen een gigantisch donker wezen. Sora wordt gewekt door Kairi, en hij gaat helpen om het proviand voor op het vlot te halen. Maar de nacht voor ze uitvaren, teisterd er een storm het eiland samen met een vreemde, duistere kracht. Riku bezwijkt aan de kracht, claimend dat hij niet bang is voor de duisternis, terwijl Sora probeert en faalt om zijn vriend te beschemen tegen de duisternis. Echter, het is tijdens die storm dat Sora voor het eerst zijn potentie als Keyblade gebruiker ontgendeld en gebruikt maakt van de kracht van de Kingdom Key om tegen de Heartless te vechten die zijn huis aantasten. Hij vecht zijn weg naar de Geheime Plek waar hij Kairi vindt, die verdwijnt als hun lichamen elkaar raken, zodat Sora gedwongen is om tegen hetzelfde wezen als in zijn droom te vechten. Sora verslaat het monster, maar wordt weggevaagd van het eiland en in een Corridor of Darkness gegooid, die hem in een wereld genaamd Traverse Town doet landen. In Traverse Town ontmoet Sora Donald Duck en Goofy, de koninklijke hoftovenaar en kapitein van de koninklijke wacht van Disney Castle. In opdracht van De Koning, zoekt het paar naar twee dingen: een mysterieuze "sleutel" en een man genaamd Leon. Terwijl De Koning verdween in zijn eigen zoektocht, vergezellen Donald en Goofy Sora en ze starten met zoeken naar hun vrienden. Daarnaast denkt Sora dat zijn Keyblade misschien wel de mysterieuze sleutel is, die De Koning had gevraagd te zoeken. Sora ontdekt dat Riku ook aan het zoeken is naar Kairi, maar geen van beiden kan haar vinden. Malafide ziet haar kans en vertelt Riku dat Sora hem en Kairi vervangen heeft voor Donald, Goofy en de Keyblade. Met deze valse kennis gaat hij verder met het zoeken naar Kairi in zijn eentje, terwijl Sora naar een aantal werelden reist om de Heartless te stoppen. Vanaf daar sluit hij de Keyholes uit het bereik van de duisternis en beschermt de harten van de werelden. In zijn zoektocht ontmoet hij vele nieuwe vrienden, terwijl de kracht van zijn hart toeneemt en ook de kracht van zijn Keyblade. Bij het bereiken van Hollow Bastion confronteert Riku Sora en vertelt hem dat hijzelf de ware Keyblade meester was en dat Sora "gewoon de bezorger was". Dan claimt Riku de Keyblade voor zichzelf. Ondanks hun schuld, moeten Donald en Goofy Sora verlaten om de orders van De Koning op te volgen: te blijven bij wie de Keyblade heeft. Wanneer Beest verdergaat richting het kasteel, zegt Sora dat hij voorzichtig moet zijn omdat hij gewond is. Beest zegt dat hij niet weggaat voordat hij gedaan heeft waar hij voor kwam; om Belle te vinden. Wanneer Beest hem vraagt waarom hij hier is, realizeert Sora zich dat hij dezelfde houding moet laten zien als Beast en gaat samen met hem naar de hal van het kasteel. Daar ontmoet Sora Riku, Donald en Goofy weer. Omdat ze zich schuldig voelen, gaan Donald en Goofy terug naar Sora. Riku vraagt dan aan Sora: "Hoe wil je vechten zonder wapen?" waarop Sora antwoordt: "Ik heb de Keyblade niet nodig. Ik heb een beter wapen. Mijn hart!" Riku hoont Sora en noemt zijn hart zielig en slap. Sora vertelt hem dat zijn vrienden zijn hart sterker maken. Op dit moment realizeert de Keyblade dat Riku duisternos in zich heeft, en Sora's hart is veel sterker dan dat van Riku, dus keert hij terug naar Sora. Woedend vecht Riku met Sora en verliest. Razend om zijn zwakte, maakt hij de fout om te luisteren naar een mysterieuze man. Zijn hart volledig openend voor de duisternis, laat hij zich bezeten worden door deze man. Na dit, komt het team Malafide tegen en verslaan haar. Met een Keyblade gemaakt van zes van de harten van de Prinsessen van Hart, ontrgendeld Riku de duisternis in haar hart voor hij wegloopt door een Corridor of Darkness. Ze transformeert in een zwarte, vuurspuwende draak door de duisternis in haar hart, maar wordt weer verslagen en de Heartless verslinden haar hart. Verder in de dieptes van Hollow Bastion, komt Sora Riku nog een keer tegen, maar hij noemt zichzelf "Ansem, Zoeker van Duisternis", wiens bedoeling het is om Kingdom Hearts zelf te vinden. Hoewel het moeilijk is om tegen zijn beste vriend te vechten, komt Sora als overwinnaar uit de strijd. Kairi wordt onthuld als een van de zeven Prinsessen van Hart wie de kracht bezitten om de Final Keyhole te openen die leidt naar Kingdom Hearts, maar omdat haar hart in Sora zit, kan het niet worden geopent, zo legt "Ansem" uit. Om haar hart terug te geven en haar wakker te maken, gebruikt Sora de Keyblade of People's Hearts om hun beide harten te verwijderen, en offert daarmee zij menselijkheid op waardoor hij een Heartless wordt en onwetend creërt hij Roxas en Naminé, de Nobodies van hem en Kairi. Als het hem lukt om bij Kairi te komen na een korte periode als een Heartless, gebruikt Kairi haar licht om Sora terug te brengen naar zijn menselijke gedaante. Na een hergroepering in Traverse Town, besluit Sora om terug te gaan naar Hollow Bastion om de Final Keyhole te sluiten, terwijl hij Riku probeert te redden uit de klauwen van "Ansem". Kairi geeft Sora haar geluksbrenger (Oathkeeper's sleutelhanger) omdat hij vindt dat ze achter moet blijven, en maakt zelfs een grapje dat ze in de weg zou staan. Sora, Donald en Goofy zetten koers naar Hollow Bastion en verzegelen de Final Keyhole na een gevecht met een krachtige Heartless. De zes Prinsessen van Hart lichten hem in over een naderende nieuwe duisternis, en het trio reist naar End of the World, de Heartless wereld van alle werelden waar ze "Ansem" confronteren en voor eens en altijd verslaan. "Ansem", verslagen, roept Kingdom Hearts op om hem te vullen met de kracht van duisternis, maar Sora verklaart dat Kingdom Hearts niet duisternis is, maar licht en "Ansem" wordt vernietigd door dat licht. Maar de Heartless beginnen te zwermen aan de binnenkant van de deur en Sora, Donald en Goofy komen aansnellen om de deur te sluiten. Wanneer ze proberen om de "Door to Darkness" te sluiten, verschijnen Riku en Koning Mickey aan de andere kant van de deur en samen verzegelen Koning Mickey en Sora de deur van beide kanten met Sora's Keyblade uit de Realm of Light en Mickey's Keyblade uit de Realm of Darkness. Maar Riku en Koning Mickey komen vast te zitten aan de andere kant van de deur. Riku's laatste woorden aan Sora zijn "Zorg goed voor haar", verwijzend naar Kairi. Terwijl de werelden zichzelf beginnen te herstellen, ziet Sora Kairi op een platform van zand dat wegdrijft. Kairi en Sora worden gescheiden als Kairi terugkeert naar Destiny Islands. Sora belooft haar dat hij terugkomt zodra hij Riku en Koning Mickey gevonden heeft. ca:Sora ja:ソラ en:Sora fr:Sora de:Sora it:Sora es:Sora af:Sora pt-br:Sora pl:Sora Categorie:Kingdom Hearts Karakters Categorie:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Karakters Categorie:Kingdom Hearts II Karakters Categorie:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Karakters Categorie:Kingdom Hearts coded Karakters Categorie:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Karakters Categorie:Iemand Categorie:Originele Karakters Categorie:Sleutelzwaard Gebruikers